


your mouth

by blaizecraft



Series: dreamnotfound [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaizecraft/pseuds/blaizecraft
Summary: george has a very talented mouth, and dream has a feeling that he likes using it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181237
Comments: 12
Kudos: 531





	your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, another oneshot here! sorry i haven’t posted in ages, i’ve been very busy with college exams. i have some time off now though, so hopefully i’ll be able to post more in the future though :)
> 
> i just have a couple of requests for whoever is reading this:  
> 1) please don’t repost this fic on any other platforms - i don’t write on wattpad or fanfiction.net or anywhere else, so if you see this fic anywhere other than ao3, please alert whoever reposted it that i’m not okay with this.  
> 2) don’t donate about this fic to any of the creators involved - i don’t want what happened with heat waves to happen to this too.
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

dream had a theory.

see, him and his boyfriend george had been dating for a while now. they had been close friends before they officially got together, and their romantic relationship had brought the pair even closer. they’d seen each other at their best highs, their worst lows, and throughout all of it they’d come out stronger than ever. they really were the perfect match, and dream loved his boyfriend more than anything.

dream would never have admitted it out loud, but he’d always fantasised about george, even way before they made their relationship official. george was  extremely attractive, in literally every way, from his beautiful face to his slim body to his gorgeous figure. he was absolutely  nothing like dream; while the brunet was tall, bulky and veiny, george was small, delicate and elegant. it was practically impossible to ignore george’s beauty, especially since they were best friends and spent practically every waking moment together. however, since they’d been dating, dream had allowed himself to indulge in all of the fantasising he wanted, seeing as he could actually have the real thing now.

slowly, dream had permitted himself to look at his boyfriend more, like  _properly_ look at him, to gaze at the stunning man whenever he saw fit. george didn’t mind it - he knew that dream had a clingy personality, and he’d said on numerous occasions that he actually found dream’s lingering glances rather romantic. dream could barely keep his eyes off his lover, nevermind the more  physical parts of his body, and during his frequent staring sessions, he’d been able to notice lots of little things about george’s mannerisms, things he barely would’ve registered if he didn’t pay attention.

but one of the  main things dream had discovered is that the smaller man always seemed to have his mouth occupied. there had been several instances where he’d noticed this fact; he’d noticed how george always seemed to bite his lip when he was concentrating on something, the way he’d bite at the lid on his pen when he was working, or how he’d chew on one of the toggles of his hoodie while he was deep in thought. he had even noticed how, when george was sat with a cold drink, he’d pop a cube of ice into his mouth and suck on it until it melted. dream was fascinated by george’s habits, and he wondered whether the older man was conscious of his mannerisms, or whether he was simply oblivious to the fact that his mouth never seemed to not be busy.

if you were to ask dream why he was so captivated by george’s mouth, he wouldn’t have been able to give you a proper answer. he had absolutely no idea why such a simple part of his boyfriend seemed so appealing to him. dream knew george had a talented mouth (he’d been subjected to his gorgeous lips and sinful tongue more times than he could count), but surely liking your boyfriend giving you head was normal? wasn’t that just part of being attracted to men? 

dream wasn’t sure, but he _did_ know that ever since he’d noticed just how much george liked to keep his mouth occupied in non-sexual situations, he’d also began to realise that george also liked to keep his mouth occupied in sexual situations too. whenever he could reach for dream’s hands, he’d do it; he’d pull dream’s thick fingers towards him and suck on them like they were lollipops. and don’t even get dream _started_ with the way george sucked his dick – the brunet’s mouth was _heavenly_ , always able to reach the perfect places to make dream shiver and moan in delight. 

so what exactly was dream’s theory? 

well, it was simple. 

his boyfriend had an oral fixation.

it wasn’t a bad thing, of course; in fact, the thought was quite interesting to dream. it turned him on like hell to think about how george might get off on his mouth being used, and if dream really _was_ right, if his boyfriend really _did_ get off on that, then dream was more than happy to indulge him.

——————————

the moan george was about to let out was muffled as dream crashed their lips together, backing the brunet up against their bedroom door. george wrapped his arms around dream’s neck and the blond kept a firm grip on either side of george’s waist, effectively caging his body against the door. they were grinding against each other rhythmically, their hips moving in perfect unison as soft whimpers left george’s mouth and throaty gasps escaped from dream’s. when the two men got like this, all horny and wanting, it felt like their bodies were interconnected somehow, as if they were two halves of the same whole, and dream loved how they could both reduce each other to desperation after only a few kisses.

after what seemed like an eternity, dream pulled away so he could catch his breath, and his heart fluttered in his chest as george tried to chase his lips. _god, my boyfriend is so cute_ , he thought to himself.

“god, you’re so pretty,” dream muttered under his breath, more to himself than to george, as he began to litter soft, featherlight kisses on the brunet’s neck and throat. after a few moments, his kisses turned to harsh sucks and bites, and george’s breath hitched in his throat whenever dream attacked a different patch of skin. the smaller man’s fingers threaded themselves into dream’s hair and pulled, _hard_ , making dream moan loudly at the pleasurable stinging sensation.

dream pulled away from the smaller man and smirked when he saw his expression. george’s hair was sticking out at all different angles, his cheeks were flushed bright red and his eyes were clouded with lust. a strange sense of pride bubbled in dream stomach – it made him feel extremely smug that he was able to reduce his boyfriend to such a state in such a small amount of time.

the blond pressed a chaste kiss to george’s lips before pulling away again. without warning he shedded himself of his shirt, and he smirked as he saw the way that george’s eyes takes over his bare form. slowly, he began to walk backwards, guiding george with him with a tight grip on his waist, and they moved together unhurriedly until the backs of dream’s knees hit the bottom of the bed. dream sat down and pulled george onto his lap, and the older man gasped at the sudden contact. the younger man chuckled. “this okay, baby?”

george nodded. “perfect,” he said, and pulled his own shirt off. dream couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend’s beautiful figure; after all this time, he still couldn’t get over how gorgeous the smaller man was.

dream leaned forward and connected their mouths again, and after a while of just slowly making out with each other, dream moved his lips to george’s neck once again. he copied his earlier movements, kissing lightly at first before biting down and leaving dark purple bruises in his wake. the brunet began to moan from above him, slowly rocking his hips and grinding his ass down onto dream’s dick, making him moan in time with his boyfriend. dream then moved even lower, giving his collarbones and the top of his chest the same treatment.

when he looked up at george’s face, he saw that the older man’s eyes were screwed shut and that his teeth were chewing down harshly on his bottom lip, and dream swore he’d never seen a prettier sight.

whilst he carried on littering george’s body with love bites, dream released one side of the brunet’s waist and moved it to his face so he could caress his cheek. george seemed to have other ideas, however, because as soon as dream’s palm made contact with george’s chin, he cocked his head to the side and sucked dream’s thumb into his mouth.

_hmm_ , dream thought, _interesting_.

“what are you doing, baby?” dream asked, and george’s eyes opened almost robotically, as if he’s seemingly been pulled out of his blissed-out, trance-like state.

“mmm, nothing,” george replied around dream’s thumb.

dream just smirked. “enjoying yourself up there?”

george nodded, and then moaned when dream pressed his thumb down against his tongue. the brunet bucked his hips, making both men let out sharp gasps.

“aww, you like that, baby?” dream cooed, the hand still gripping george’s waist tracing small circles into the flesh. george nodded once more and he sucked harder on the digit, which only spurred dream on. “never happy unless you’ve got something in your mouth, right?”

when george let out a pitiful whine, dream knew that an audible answer wasn’t needed.

george gripped dream’s wrist and pulled the blond’s thumb out of his mouth. “wanna suck you off,” he said, cheeks red and eyelashes fluttering.

“oh, i bet you do,” dream teased, kissing his boyfriend once more. “go ahead then, baby.”

the older man dropped to his knees almost instantly, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans at a rapid pace. george wasted no time and began to lick at the bulge in dream’s boxers. the blond threaded a hand through george’s dark locks of hair and rested his other hand behind him on the bed. he knew how good george was with his mouth, and he wanted to get as comfortable as possible so he could properly enjoy the experience.

after what felt like an eternity, george finally pulled dream’s underwear off, and the younger man hissed as the cool air of their bedroom collided with his already-throbbing erection. george licked a stripe down the entire underside of dream’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. dream moaned loudly but kept his hips still, not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend too soon. george carried on paying attention to dream’s tip, alternating from soft, gentle sucks to hard, determined ones, and dream had to restrain himself from thrusting into the boy’s mouth whenever he would swirl his tongue along the slit. dream’s mind went blank; his body was completely flooded with pleasure, and it was both too much _and_ not enough.

george really was good at this.

thankfully, george began to take more of dream’s cock into his mouth, and dream groaned at the blissful feeling. the mixed sensations of george’s wet mouth surrounding his length, his head bobbing up and down in a slow but steady rhythm, his tongue lapping at the prominent veins and his throat constricting when the tip hit the back of his throat was one of the most beautifully intense experiences he’d ever had in his life.

dream lost control for a split second and accidentally thrust up into george’s mouth, but the brunet only moaned at the feeling and pushed his own head further down. the younger man looked down, and the sight of george sat on his knees with his hands in his lap and dream’s cock down his throat made the blond’s head spin.

the taller man tried to gain his composure, he really did, but it was extremely difficult to do so with george’s mouth ever-so-expertly sucking his dick. no matter how many times george did it, dream would never get tired of the feeling.

george’s mouth really did feel like heaven.

“baby,” dream breathed out, pulling on george’s hair slightly to get him to pull off. george obliged, and looked up at dream with dark, expectant eyes as he released dream’s cock from his mouth. “can i… can i fuck your throat?”

george moaned, and the sound made dream’s dick twitch in excitement. “fuck yes, _please_ dream.”

dream smirked. he could _definitely_ have fun with this.

“you’d like that?” he asked. “want me to use your mouth like a good little slut?”

dream knew how much of a sucker his boyfriend was to a mixture of both praises and insults, and he thought that right now, this was the perfect time to use that fact against him.

the reaction george gave to his words was heavenly. the boy below him whimpered and tipped his head back as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. his eyes rolled shut, and dream almost lost himself in the sinful sight of the brunet on his knees, all desperate for him.

“i bet you can’t wait for me to choke you with my cock, can you?”

“hhngg, _please_ ,” george whined, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip of dream’s dick. he let the head rest there, and when he opened his eyes, dream groaned at the sight.

“okay, fuck, okay baby,” dream said, gripping the base of his cock in oder to control it better. “keep your hands in your lap, but reach up and tap on my thigh three times if it gets too much,” he ordered, giving the smaller man no time to prepare before he started pushing his length into his mouth. the blond went slow, making sure not to overwhelm the other man as inch by inch he took in more of dream’s cock. dream had to fight hard to keep control of himself, the thought of not wanting to hurt his boyfriend conflicting terribly with the animalistic need to just let go and fuck the boy’s throat until he cried. that idea was tempting, it really was, but george’s comfort always came first.

when the tip of dream’s cock hit the back of george’s throat, both men moaned in unison, and dream let out a pleasurable sigh at the feeling of the vibrations of george’s noises shoot down his length. he began thrusting shallowly in and out of the brunet’s mouth, holding onto the back of his head for leverage. dream moved slowly at first in order to give george time to adjust to the intrusive sensation, before he picked up his pace, fucking in and out of the boy’s mouth at a much greater speed. every time george would moan around his dick, the blond would be hit with the same delicious vibrations that made all of the hairs on his body stand on end.

dream looked down, and holy _fuck_ george looked wrecked. his lips were red and swollen, his cheeks were covered in a bright flush and his eyes were wet with tears. he looked angelic in the most sinful way possible, and dream wished he could take a picture, wished he could ingrain the sight into his brain forever.

“you like this, baby?” dream asked, well aware of how much that particular pet name affected george. “you like being used by me? does it turn you on?” george moaned around dream’s length, and dream bucked his hips wantonly. “god, you look so good like this. on your knees, gagging for my cock. you’re doing so well, i’m so proud of you.”

dream always made sure to make george feel good about himself when they participated in things like this. he didn’t really know how overwhelming it was to be dominated fully like george was being now, but what dream _did_ know is that giving george little compliments and praises here and there made it much easier for him to focus and keep himself grounded.

suddenly dream had an idea, an idea so enticing and tempting that he couldn’t have ignited it even if he tried. he pulled his cock out from george’s mouth, and the smaller man took a huge gasp, trying to recollect all the air that he’d previously been deprived of.

“you okay?” dream asked, stroking george’s hair sensually. the brunet nodded, panting heavily, seemingly still trying to catch his breath. “i wanna try something,” he said, and george looked at him expectantly, his eyes shining with lust and wonder. “stand up.”

george did as he was told, and it was only then that dream noticed that george still had his lower half covered. the blond reached out and pulled the other man’s sweats and underwear down, watching his cock spring out and hit his stomach. it was already hard and leaking copious amounts of precum, and dream licked his lips at the sight.

“what- um, what do you want to try?” george asked.

“oh, um, yeah, sorry,” dream stuttered, realising that he’d gotten slightly distracted by his boyfriend’s beautiful figure. dream stood up and gave the older man a quick kiss on the lips. “okay. this might sound a little weird, but… i want you to lay on the bed on your back, but have your head hanging off the bottom. does that make sense?”

george’s eyes widened. “yeah, i can do that,” he said confidently, and wasted no time in doing what dream asked of him. the blond’s brain almost short-circuited at the image – george looked stunning just lying there, completely naked, waiting patiently for dream’s next instruction.

“i’m gonna fuck your throat like this, is that okay?” dream asked.

the brunet nodded eagerly. “yes, please do it,” he breathed out.

dream smirked. “excited, are we?”

“so excited,” george agreed. it was a little weird to look at his boyfriend from this strange angle, but dream didn’t complain. “dream, i…” george continued. “i just- please don’t hold back, okay? i want you.”

the younger man groaned. “fuck, okay,” he said. he moved closer to the brunet and angled his hips downwards. he pressed the head of his cock against the boy’s lips and looked straight into his eyes. “remember, tap my thigh three times if you need to stop. also, don’t be afraid to touch yourself if you need to.”

without another word, dream pushed back in.

hot white heat enveloped dream’s cock as he inched further and further into george’s mouth. it felt just as pleasurable as before, but this new, foreign angle just made the experience feel even more exciting. dream didn’t waste any time and began thrusting in and out again, and paid close attention to george’s body as he moved. the brunet’s eyes were watering but he kept them open, and one of his hands was buried firmly into the covers, his other hand stroking his own cock. dream swore he’d never seen anything more hot in his life.

“fuck, baby, you look so good right now,” dream groaned, quickening his thrusts. he felt george swallow around him and that only made dream moan more, his hips moving erratically and purposefully. there was a small thought in his mind that he might be pushing george a bit too far, but the pair had built up enough trust over the months to feel safe enough in the knowledge that the other would safeword if they needed to. dream knew that if george wasn’t comfortable, he’d have tapped on his thigh by now, so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and moved all his focus to the delicious feeling of george’s mouth around his cock.

dream knew that he was getting close, but he didn’t want the pleasure to end. george’s mouth was fucking perfect, they way it opened up for dream’s cock, the way it was able to take almost all of dream’s length at once. the blond gave up on trying to be composed and began thrusting even faster, chasing his own release. he was transfixed by the way he could see the outline of his cock in george’s throat – the sight was so obscene and dirty that it pushed him even closer to the edge.

“g-give me your hand,” dream moaned as he reached his arm out, and the hand that wasn’t touching george’s own cock reached upwards. dream caught george’s hand in his grasp and moved it to his throat, pressing down so george could feel the rhythmic movement of dream’s dick in and out of him. “you feel that, baby? that’s me. isn’t that hot?”

george whimpered around dream’s dick, and the blond knew that he agreed.

everything felt so much - george’s hot mouth; the brunet’s eyes on him, watching him move; the bulge in george‘s throat; the feeling of the smaller man moaning around him. dream couldn’t hold on any longer.

he pulled his cock out of george’s mouth and heard the boy gasp for breath. “keep your mouth open,” dream ordered. he stroked himself hurriedly, and within seconds he was coming, thick white spurts releasing themselves from his dick. the blond kept his eyes open and watched as the liquid landed all over the bottom half of george’s face, covering his nose, chin and pretty red lips. some of the cum landed in the brunet’s mouth and he obediently swallowed it down, licking his lips to collect more of the salty liquid into his mouth. “fuck,” dream breathed out as he slumped down onto the floor, his face only millimetres away from the back of george’s head. he placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, and the man turned round on his stomach to face him.

“that was amazing,” george said, smiling.

“really?” dream asked. “i didn’t go too far.”

george shook his head. “nope. it was great. i really liked it.”

“and did you…?”

“yeah, i came. i got myself off. that’s how hot it was.”

dream laughed. “well, i’m glad you liked it. you did so well.”

george’s grin grew even wider and he leaned in for a kiss, but dream pushed his face away playfully.

“ah ah, wash that shit off your face before you come anywhere near my mouth.”

george pouted, and dream laughed again at his boyfriend’s cuteness, settling to give him another kiss on the forehead instead. “i’m only joking. i love you.”

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any ideas as to other fics i could write (either oneshots or multichaptered) then let me know in the comments! i’m really enjoying writing right now and i’d love some ideas (just be aware however that i already have quite a long list of fics that i want to write, so if you do request something i probably won’t get around to writing it for a while).
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
